So This Is Happening
by Katana Black
Summary: Angeal is dating Genesis, who's dating Sephiroth, who's dating Cloud, who's lusting after Zack, who's sexing Angeal. Zack's not entirely sure what's happening in their convoluted little pentagon anymore, but he's gonna have to figure it out FAST. WARNINGS: ASCGZ (order irrelevant), PWP, language, so much homosexuality Grindr looks straight by comparison (so don't like, don't read).
1. Part I

**A/N: WARNING: This is first and foremost, shameless sluttery. Complete and absolute porn without plot. There's minimal story in part 1. Even less in part 2. It's also AGSCZ, which means 5 penises and 10 testicles. (First and last damn time I do that shit, too, that shit is _difficult_.) There's also hella non-vanilla stuff, but nothing that gets too serious. Also, language. Always language.**

This story came about as a product of having too much free time at work and being generally desirous of an ASCZG fic that didn't annoy the hell out of me with pacing. I also hope you know that every time I type out the shortcut for this pairing, it's literally me just closing my eyes and banging at the keyboard and that's why it's a different order every time. xD

I have a loose concept of dating that I generally define as "mate shopping." Like how you throw three different brands of noodles in your cart because you're no sure which one is the best for your tastes and budget, but by the time you get to the register, you have to commit to one so you hastily stuff the other two on a shelf where they absolutely do not belong 'cause you can't be bothered to head back to Northern Siberia to put them where they do belong. Or you take all three, that's what's up. I don't judge. But point is, that's the definition these guys are going with as well.

Why does Angeal have a key to Zackn'Cloud's apartment, but not Seph? Because Cloud values his fuckin' privacy.

How old are they? Angeal is 31, Genesis is 30, Seph is 27, Zack is 25, Cloud is 23. Everyone is a full grown fucking adult. I'm also positive I at least mentioned the age range somewhere in there, but I did not write this with the aim of literary magnificence in mind, so I'm breaking my own rules. It's just porn, guys.

"But holy shit, Kat, there's so much semen." Yes, I believe the official count for the fic, including mentioned but off-screen, is 11 orgasms total. Literally shattered my own record, because if you know me, I really don't write actual sexies. At all. I think I've written...two before this, and each contained two orgasms total, one for each partner. Popped a lot of my own cherries with this bad boy.

No, it's not one of my chaptered fics, and no, it's not even the next chapter of Marbles (which I have written...just needs to be, like...finished...). It's a sexy interlude that you should just shut up and enjoy for what it is:

**TL;DR: Shitty PWP. Have fun. ^^**

* * *

><p>"Oh boy."<p>

"What..."

"This is happening, isn't it."

"Yup.

"Oh boy."

It was kind of a weird conversation to have while your best friend had his lips literal centimetres away from the tip of your cock, Zack Fair supposed. But it was as bad a time as any.

He hadn't said anything when he found Sephiroth in his shower (for, like, the third time that week) other than the usual, "Stop breaking into my goddamn apartment," to which Sephiroth gave his customary reply of, "I keep telling you to lock your goddamn windows."

He also hadn't said anything when he'd found himself fantasizing about Sephiroth's wet, naked, and soapy body (for, like, the fiftieth time that week) as he took his own shower, instead taking himself in hand and jacking off as quickly and quietly as he could.

Nor had he said anything when he came back out to his living room to find Sephiroth lounging on his sofa, in nothing but a pair of (his) sweatpants and a black tank top (also his—Sephiroth would never willingly buy an article of clothing with something as childish as Iron Man's mini-arc reactor decorating the front).

And he definitely hadn't said anything minutes later when Sephiroth suddenly leaned over, and attempted to remove whatever imaginary foreign body it was that he'd seen blocking the back of Zack's throat. With his tongue.

No, those weren't exactly the best of times to say something, but still, they had to have been better than _now_, Zack mused regretfully.

"Aren't you dating Cloud?" he asked, kicking himself for how breathless he sounded. The mention of his other best friend and roommate sent a small shiver of guilt down his spine, but was nothing compared to the desire coursing through every other part of his body.

Sephiroth's eyes remained steady on Zack's as he evenly replied, "Aren't you dating Angeal?"

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Angeal's dating Gen," he said. "We're just...friends with benefits." It was okay by means of a loophole in Angeal's stupid little honour code. Since he and Genesis were simply dating, and not officially together, Angeal didn't worry about cheater's guilt every time he turned Zack into the only thing Angeal's neighbors hated about living next to him.

"Genesis is dating me," Sephiroth informed him. Then he rolled his eyes. "Well, more like hate-fucking me on a weekly basis, but honestly, same difference." No matter how the redhead tried to woo him, it always ended in a fight, and marvelously good sex. He pointedly glanced to the side and gave a quick shrug. He couldn't really complain.

"And now you're putting my penis in your mouth," Zack said, slightly incredulous at the news he'd just heard.

"Trying to," Sephiroth answered, staring at said penis. "May I resume?"

"Uh, _no_, I can't just—"

"See, your mouth is saying no, but I think the penis that just almost stabbed me in the eye would beg to differ," Sephiroth grumbling, grabbing hold of the offending organ even as Zack involuntarily thrust upwards again.

"_Ifrit_. I can't think when you do that," Zack complained, fingers digging into the fabric of the sofa.

Sephiroth stared at him with disbelief. "What the fuck is there to think about? I give excellent head," he stated.

"Um, how about the fact that this is even _happening_? Or maybe the fact that everyone refuses to acknowledge that every one is fucking each other behind everyone's back?" Zack said all this in one breath, trying desperately to maintain some semblance of self-control as Sephiroth began fingering his slit.

"No one's fucking behind anyone's back," Sephiroth said, ignoring Zack's distress. "Genesis knows Ang is fucking you, and Ang knows Gen is fucking me."

"Then—_ahhhh_-what about Cloud?"

"What about him?"

"He—"

-was supposed to be home any minute, Zack belatedly remembered as a key turned in the lock on the door to the apartment. A quick glance at the cable box confirmed that it was just a couple minutes before seven, the time by when Cloud promised he'd be home. He cursed every deity he knew that he'd forgotten that Cloud actually lived in their apartment, and then promptly apologized as he began praying that Cloud wouldn't hate him for what he was doing on their couch.

Cloud Strife surveyed the scene impassively. One roommate, check. One potential boyfriend, check. At least one erection, check. "Oh, so this is happening," said Cloud in an extremely bored tone.

"More like I'm trying to make it happen," commented Sephiroth, who'd taken advantage of Zack's momentary distraction at Cloud's arrival to suck briefly on the tip of his penis.

Cloud snickered and disappeared into the kitchen to put down the bags of snacks and beer he'd brought. Zack distantly heard the fridge door open, the clank of bottles, and then the slam of the door closing. "Do you need help or something, Seph?" Cloud called out from the kitchen.

Sephiroth huffed, the warm breath making Zack flinch. "I think I can handle Zack's cock just fine on my own, Strife," he said. Zack squirmed, hands pushing at the top of Sephiroth's head.

Cloud appeared in the doorway, one hand toting a beer, the other buried in his pocket. "You sure about that?" he said.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "You think you can do a better job?" he retorted snidely.

"Does anyone care to explain this to me?" Zack all but shrieked his complaint, and he felt he had every right to do so. His two best friends were standing in front of him, arguing over his cock like it was a forgotten anniversary—like they weren't already _dating each other_. Which, apparently, meant next to nothing, according to Sephiroth's convoluted explanation.

In the few precious seconds it took for Zack to contemplate this, Cloud crossed the room in three quick strides, yanked Sephiroth backwards, and lowered himself onto Zack's eagerly awaiting penis mouth first.

"What the _shit?_" Zack yelled, bolting upright in surprise, but only driving his cock further into Cloud's mouth.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Gaia, Cloud," he muttered.

Cloud glanced up at his lover, managing to look smug even with a mouth full of dick. He mumbled something, and Zack clutched at Cloud's spikes with a sharp gasp.

Sephiroth made a moue of disappointment. "I could have done that, too," he argued. "But unlike _some_ people, I actually require full consent before I sexually violate someone—"

Cloud interrupted him with a wet pop as he pulled off Zack's cock, panting. "His dick is giving full consent," he commented.

"_Cloud_."

"Ugh. Fine," Cloud said, rolling his eyes. "Stupid lawyers. Zack, you want me to give you a blowjob, right?"

"Correction: I was here first, so you should be asking him permission for _me_ to give him a blowjob," Sephiroth said.

"Oh my god," Zack moaned. "I cannot believe this is happening."

"This is definitely happening," Sephiroth and Cloud said at the same time.

Zack glared between the two self-contented faces. "I'm just so confused," he said, face wracked with bewilderment. "Why?"

"You're hot," said Sephiroth, purveyor and collector of beautiful things.

"You're our friend," said Cloud, ever loyal to the people in his heart.

"And both of us have admitted, at some point, to bearing sexual attraction towards you," Sephiroth added.

The trio fell silent as Zack processed their words. Cloud idly played with the bared erection in front of him, delighting in the way Zack spasmed every couple of seconds.

"So..." Sephiroth broke the silence.

"This is really happening," Zack said, a note of resignation in his voice.

"Only if you want it to," Cloud chimed in seriously.

Zack covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god," he mumbled. And then, in an even smaller voice, "Yes, please."

Cloud gave a cheer. "Seph, you heard the man," he said, standing up. "Get to work."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but settled back down on the couch between Zack's legs. "After you fought me so hard?"

Cloud snorted. "I wasn't fighting, I was giving you a hand, dipshit," he said, tapping Zack on the shoulder to lift himself up so Cloud could sit down beneath him. "Besides, you were here first anyway. Pass me my beer."

Sephiroth reached out and snagged the neck of the bottle, passing it up the length of Zack's body. "You're going to watch?" he asked with a smirk as the young auto mechanic kicked his feet up onto the table and took a sip.

"At the risk of stroking your ego," Cloud said, "have you ever seen yourself give head? It's almost as good as the act itself. Fuck yes, I'm watching." With Zack's head comfortably cradled in his lap, he raised an eyebrow, challenging Sephiroth to deny him.

To Zack, they seemed way too comfortable with the entire situation. "Have you two done this before? Like, this...threesome thing?" Zack asked, his voice strained. Something about having a sliver-haired god hovering near his cock and a golden-haired angel pillowing his head near _his_ cock pushed him that much closer to the edge. He glanced up at Cloud, and then down at Sephiroth. They wore matching grins.

"Never," Cloud answered.

"You're our first," Sephiroth added.

"Lucky me," Zack sighed as Sephiroth closed his mouth around his cock. All of the reservations to which he'd previously insisted on clinging flew right out the window as Sephiroth began to work him in earnest. He was merciless, curling his sinfully long tongue around Zack's shaft as he bobbed up and down. Zack groaned, his body arching under the strength of his desire. One of his hands clung to the edge of the couch for dear life, while the other simply hovered over Sephiroth's head, clenching and unclenching with uncertainty. Sephiroth made the decision for him, glancing up as he reached back and forced Zack's hand onto his head. Zack needed no further coaching. He immediately brought his other hand to rest on Sephiroth's shoulder, threading his fingers into the curtain of hair.

"Lord, have mercy," Zack moaned as Sephiroth sucked his soul, mind, and free will out through his cock. In all honesty, Sephiroth could have told him to assassinate the president, and the only question he'd have asked was whether he wanted the man's head on a silver or gold platter. That serious.

"_Ahhh—_good _god—_"

Sephiroth pulled off his cock with a loud slurp. "Lord Sephiroth, benevolent god," he said. "I like the sound of that."

"You would," Cloud said with a loud snort. His eyes were already hazy with lust, though. "Fucking prick."

"Less talking, more sucking," Zack said through laboured breathing.

Sephiroth smirked. "Your desire is my command," he said cheekily, licking Zack's cock from base to tip before swallowing it into his mouth again. He slid one hand upwards underneath Zack's shirt, rubbing the heated skin over his racing heart. As gorgeous as Zack was on an average day, in Sephiroth's opinion, he was absolutely stunning when under the duress of extreme pleasure. The way his tanned skin flushed a dusky rose was so different from how Cloud's skin burst into strawberry red splotches, or how Genesis blossomed a cherry red, but it was still just as alluring.

Cloud, who was quickly becoming malcontent with simply being a silent observer, couldn't have agreed more. The meaningful glance his lover shot him was as clear an invitation as he needed. Quickly downing the rest of his beer, he tossed the empty bottle on the floor and leaned over Zack's face. Cloud stroked Zack's lips with his thumb until he was staring into deep indigo eyes nearly consumed by dilated pupils, and then swiftly replaced his thumb with his lips.

Zack moaned wantonly into the kiss, the sensations of Sephiroth sucking him while Cloud tongue-fucked his mouth driving him insane. Pleasure spiked just behind his belly button as he felt Cloud's burgeoning erection through the cloth of his pants, pressing against the side of his face. Zack's hips thrust harder into Sephiroth's mouth as he simultaneously marveled at the silver-haired man's minimal gag reflex, and imagined what it'd be like with Cloud's dick in his mouth.

Sephiroth looked up, slightly startled by the increased fervor in Zack's reaction. Zack's lips were parted in a series of broken, wordless moans, and Cloud's face was just above his, murmuring furiously. Sephiroth smiled around Zack's cock. If there was anything he absolutely adored about his rather innocent-appearing lover, it was his flawless ability to dirty talk.

Zack was quickly learning to appreciate Cloud's talent as well. As soon as the blond had started talking, Zack knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Just look at him, Zack," Cloud was saying. "Look at him down there, between your legs, sucking your dick like a good boy. He's a good boy, isn't he? Or maybe I should say, he's a good _bitch_, 'cause that's what he is. A good, little bitch _slut_ who can't get enough of your cock. Look at him, you know he loves the way your dick hits the back of his throat. Only a real slut likes to choke on cock like that."

"Fuck—_fuck—_"

"The great Sephiroth Crescent-Valentine, sucking your cock like a truck stop whore," Cloud said, reaching down to pinch at Zack's nipple. "Look at him, he's such a fucking slut, he's getting off on being face-fucked. You're abusing him with your cock, and he's getting _hard_ over it."

Forget "getting" hard, Sephiroth was already working his hand down the front of his sweatpants. He moaned around Zack's dick as Cloud's words hit him right in all the right places, his own cock begging for stimulation as it twitched in anticipation.

"He's just waiting for you to come, Zack," Cloud said, his eyes locked with Sephiroth's. "I can tell by the look on his face. All he wants is your hot, salty come in his mouth so he can swallow it down. He loves it, you know? The taste of come. He loves it when you just let everything go and fill up his whole mouth with it. He'll suck you dry just to make sure he gets every last drop. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Emptying your balls down Sephiroth's throat. Tell him you're gonna come, Zack. Tell him you're gonna come _hard_."

Zack was helpless to disobey. He was already so damn close. "_Fuck_," he groaned, fingers digging into Sephiroth's scalp as he forced the man back down. "Seph—_Seph, fuck,_ I'm—I—_ah—_"

Sephiroth dutifully kept his nose pressed against Zack's happy trail as the brunet rode out his orgasm. He sucked in rhythm with each pulse, swallowing down each spurt of semen with professional efficiency. Even as Zack's jerking died down and his fingers gingerly untangled themselves from Sephiroth's hair, Sephiroth held his position, only pulling back with a firm suck when Zack's body had gone completely limp.

"Oh, my god, Sephiroth," Zack started to say with a laugh. "That—"

He didn't finish his sentence, instead staring up in shock and awe as Sephiroth levered himself upward with a hand braced on Zack's chest, and met Cloud halfway for a bruising kiss. Silver strands tickled his face, but Zack only brushed them away and continued watching the spectacle.

"Damn," he breathed.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, his voice a dirty growl.

"So impatient," said Cloud, though he was already pushing Zack up. The taste of Zack's come on Sephiroth's tongue had him leaking.

"Oh, wonderful," Genesis crowed with delight. "So this _is_ happening."

The trio all turned towards the front door, startled, but not shocked to see Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley standing in the open doorway. It was, after all, Movie Night Monday, and Angeal had a copy of Zack's key. Zack wondered faintly why today also seemed to be Drop In On Zack Engaging In Compromising Positions Monday.

He couldn't even begin to image the sight they must have made, with Sephiroth and his gargantuan cock standing at full attention while he straddled Zack's torso so he could make out with his lover with the brunet stuck in between them like the sweet and charismatic filling on the world's snarkiest sex sandwich.

"Goddamn," Angeal said, summing things up quite nicely.

Sephiroth looked non-plussed. "I sincerely do not have time for this shit," he grumbled, climbing off the couch and snatching Cloud up by the wrist. "I'm going to go fuck Cloud in Zack's bedroom."

Zack squawked his discontent, but was ignored entirely.

"If any of you fuckers has the _balls_ to interrupt me, so help me god, I'll—"

"You'll what?" Genesis interrupted eagerly.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed, and then an evil smirk crossed his lips. "I'll ream you so hard, you'll have tinnitus for a week," he said.

Genesis' eyes glittered with excitement, Angeal discreetly widened his stance, and Zack hastily wiped some saliva from the corner of his mouth. Cloud only looked confused.

"Tinnitus?" he asked, speaking lowly into Sephiroth's ear. He was used to Seph and Gen using their big fancy lawyer words, but usually he at least had Zack on the side of cluelessness.

"It's the medical term for that incessant ringing you get in your ears after being exposed to loud noise for a prolonged time, or a single instance of an extremely loud noise," Sephiroth explained quickly. "like if someone fires a gun right next to your ear."

That explained how Zack knew. But why would they—

"From all the screaming," Sephiroth clarified, reading the look on Cloud's face easily.

"Oh," Cloud said, understanding dawning on him in stages. "_Oh._ Ohhh." A grin that was eerily similar to Sephiroth's spread across his face.

"You guys really had better not interrupt, then," Cloud echoed, allowing himself to be pulled along.

"We'll do our best, but no promises, darling," Genesis called out just as they disappeared behind the door.


	2. Part II

A/N: Second verse, worse than the first. Same warnings apply, continue at your own risk. Lately, I've been really having this thing for-

Oh, wait. Almost just spoiled my own story. Pfft.

* * *

><p>"They actually didn't interrupt," Sephiroth said, his voice a quiet requiem in contemplation and disappointment.<p>

Their mating had been brief but frenetic, exactly what the two of them needed in the moment after having been wound so tightly by Zack's performance. It was just a straight fuck, no frills, no extra, and couldn't have lasted more than fifteen minutes.

And not a single interruption was to be had. It was...mildly disconcerting, in Sephiroth's opinion.

"Did you want them to interrupt?" Cloud asked, turning his head to glance at Sephiroth. He was laying on his stomach, his arms folded around a pillow, while Sephiroth sat with his back against the headboard, arms folded over his broad chest.

Sephiroth met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't?"

Cloud cackled lightly. Sephiroth really knew him too well. Then again, he'd never really bothered to keep it secret what he thought of the man's best friends. Even Angeal, who was eight years his senior at 31-years-old, claimed a starring role in his sexual fantasies from time to time. "When you put it like that," he said, allowing Sephiroth to draw his own conclusions.

"I thought so," Sephiroth remarked.

"Honestly," Cloud said after a moment of quiet contemplation, "I'm a little more curious as to what possibly could have captured their attention so thoroughly that they didn't come in here."

There was a three second pause where they each considered the implications of that statement, and suddenly the room burst into a flurry of activity as they jumped out of bed and rushed for the door, not even bothering to get dressed.

"Zack?"

"Genesis?"

The living area of the apartment was empty, as was the kitchen, and the balcony. The apartment was eerily silent as they did a frantic look through.

"My room," Cloud finally said, whirling on his heel. "If they're still in this apartment, and they're fucking, Genesis would make sure they do it in my room, just to spite me." He knew Zack didn't have it in him to seek revenge over something so petty, much less stay angry, but Genesis would never miss an opportunity to go to war with him.

"They can't possibly be fucking," Sephiroth countered, even as they sauntered back towards the bedrooms. "It's way too quiet." He knew for a fact that Angeal knew about Cloud's extensive sex toy collection because he was the one who'd told him, and he was absolutely positive that the man would definitely take advantage of it.

"Famous last words," Cloud said, pushing the door to his room open.

"Oh, hello," Angeal greeted cordially. He looked up briefly, and then returned to the book he was reading as he sat on the beanbag chair in the corner, fully clothed. "They got bored just sitting around waiting for you, so they decided to play a game."

"A game," Sephiroth deadpanned, his eyes locked on Genesis' face.

Angeal nodded. "Yeah," he said. "I'm the judge." He turned the page.

"Judge of fucking _what_?" Cloud asked, unable to tear his eyes away from Zack's form.

"It's the silent game," Angeal said with a shrug. "Someone has to be able to say when people are out."

_The silent game._ Neither Cloud nor Sephiroth could find the voice to make their shared thought known, as they had effectively been rendered speechless by the two men lying on the bed before them. The only sounds coming from them were the clinking of metal as they struggled against their handcuffs, the tiniest of whimpers that just couldn't be stifled, and the buzz of the vibrating dildos that had been shoved up both of their asses.

"_Fuck,_" Cloud finally breathed, and Sephiroth found that he agreed entirely.

Of course, Sephiroth's lawyer side had to kick in. "Is this a voluntary game, Angeal?" he questioned, shifting his stance slightly.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Of course, it is," he said. "In fact, why don't you two join us? Make the game a little more interesting."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "What are the stakes?" he asked.

Angeal put his book to the side. "I get to fuck whoever loses," he said.

Sephiroth, who was doubly aware of what it was like to be fucked by Angeal courtesy of both Zack and Genesis, merely scoffed. "I fail to see how that qualifies as punishment," he said.

Angeal grinned. "It qualifies as punishment when they're not allowed to take off that cock ring," he said.

Two pairs of eyebrows shot up. Cloud and Sephiroth gave Zack and Genesis a closer visual examination and noticed that they were, in fact, each wearing a cock ring. Icing on the cake.

"That _does_ make things a bit more interesting," Cloud commented, eyes focusing on the young police officer's tanned and writhing body.

Sephiroth didn't waste time with words as he instead crawled onto the bed and let his actions do the talking. He worked his way up the length of his office partner's body with his tongue, running the organ over every salty surface. He ended with his mouth affixed to Genesis' neck, sucking and biting in an alternating rhythm that had Genesis taut in open-mouthed but silent ecstasy.

Zack fared no better; Cloud was quickly putting his silver tongue to work. "Well, well, Officer Fair," he said, straddling his roommate's waist. "You're under arrest for trespassing and theft. I see Officer Hewley has already handcuffed you, so I'll get started on your rights. You have the right to remain silent—but it seems like you've got that one down pretty well already."

In the back of his mind, Zack utterly despised Sephiroth for his perversion of teaching Cloud legal terms as his version of "pillow talk". His hands were clenched so tightly, he knew his palms were bleeding, and Cloud hadn't even touched him yet. His entire body shivered with the need to vocalize his desire, but the thought of what awaited him if he lost their game had him gritting his teeth instead. He turned his head to the side, looking to Genesis for some measure of distraction, and immediately regretted it.

Sephiroth was perched atop Genesis' hips, sitting proud and tall as he hastily wrapped his hair around his hand once, twice, and then knotted it up into a pile on top of his head. All the while he maintained eye contact with Genesis, as well as a slow, steady grind of his cock against Genesis'. Zack could see the redhead's hips straining to thrust upwards, but Sephiroth held him down firmly with his knees, never giving an inch. When he was satisfied his hair would stay in place, Sephiroth proceeded to stretch until he was fully laid against Genesis' body. Genesis threw his head back, eyes screwed shut, unable to withstand the pressure of Sephiroth's predatory gaze.

"Genesis," Sephiroth cooed. He waited until Genesis matched his gaze, acid green warring with cornflower blue for a few seconds.

"Do you want to fuck me, Genesis?" He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips, allowing the tip of Genesis' erection to brush against his asshole. Genesis slammed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard. It was the only way he could keep himself from instantly crying out.

Sephiroth glanced over at Cloud, who was busy marking Zack's throat with harsh bites. He reached out and tapped the blond's arm, pointing towards the bedside drawer as soon as Cloud's eyes met his. Cloud smirked, and without taking his mouth off Zack, blindly fished through the drawer until his hand closed around the plastic tube he knew Sephiroth was after.

Angeal gave a short chuckle as he realized Sephiroth's intent. Sephiroth was a cruel man, going straight for Genesis' weakness like that, but Angeal couldn't complain. If it meant a one hit KO for the redhead, Angeal's rock hard erection was in full support. Tearing his eyes away from the way Sephiroth's fingers disappeared up his ass, Angeal finally unzipped his jeans and freed his cock, stroking it lightly as he watched Zack's suffering under Cloud's ministrations. He let out a deep groan as Cloud bit down harshly on Zack's nipple, sending the man arching off the bed. Just imagining the way Zack's ass must have clamped down around the vibrator made Angeal grip his cock more tightly in anticipation. In his mind's eye, he could already see the puppy caving, and practically drooled at the thought of fucking him senseless. Angeal loved sex with Zack, for reasons different from why he enjoyed fucking Genesis. Pre-come dribbled from his slit as he fantasized about fucking his fellow police officer. Zack was more than eager to fulfill his fetish for submissiveness, and Angeal always looked forward to giving Zack the rough fucks he craved. Bahamut's balls, he could practically feel the way Zack's ankles would lock behind his neck as he folds the young man in two, relentlessly slamming his thick cock in and out—

"Mother _Minerva_," Genesis screamed out in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice.

All eyes were on Sephiroth, who sat innocently enough on top of Genesis' cock, hands braced on Genesis' chest, blissfully ignoring the plethora of epithets being slung at him from the redhead. Sephiroth's eyes found Angeal's face.

"Genesis loses," he said simply.

"_Fuck_," Zack swore, immediately grateful. He had really just been about to break.

Angeal stood up and stripped off his shirt. "Congratulations, Genesis," he said, a teasing glint in his eyes. He was going to enjoy this.

"Congratulations, my _ass_," Genesis spat out venomously, straining against his cuffs.

"I believe that's the exact point," Sephiroth said, grinding down a little bit, forcing Genesis to give off a strained gasp.

Angeal laughed as he threw his pants and boxers into some random corner of the room. "Okay, Seph, scoot off," he said, climbing onto the bed and moving into place between Genesis' legs.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow as he glanced over his shoulder. "But I'm already so comfortable here, Ang," he said, a coquettish tone lacing his words.

For a moment, Angeal couldn't find his voice as his erection throbbed painfully. It seemed his friend's cruelty knew no bounds...and Angeal loved it. A wicked smirk crossed his lips.

"Suit yourself, then," he said, leaning forward to press a kiss against Sephiroth's shoulder.

Beside them, Zack let out a low and broken moan as he came hard, semen splattering his chest. Cloud had turned off the vibrator and taken his cock in hand, savagely pumping it until Zack could barely breathe. His fingers dug into Cloud's arms as he held on tightly, the blond having released his cuffs as soon as Genesis lost. Cloud's hand slowed on his cock as the last waves of Zack's orgasm jerked through his body, and Zack relaxed into the mattress.

"Cloud," he drawled, lazily caressing Cloud's side with his foot.

"Hmm?" A small smile curved across Cloud's lips at the serene and satisfied expression plastered on his best friend's face. He leaned down and began cleaning him, using his tongue to lap up the still warm come from Zack's muscled stomach and chest. Zack forgot what he had been about to say, entranced by the way Cloud dragged his tongue over his body. The blond didn't look at him, wholly absorbed in the proper completion of his task. Zack's breath shuddered as Cloud laid on top of him and licked at the drops of come that had landed on his chin.

"Zack?" Cloud gently prodded, licking and kissing along Zack's neck.

"Fuck me," Zack said, finally reminded of what he'd wanted to say by the erection pressing against his hip.

"Right now?" Cloud asked. "You sure?"

Zack nodded, black spike bobbing errantly. "Yeah," he said, swallowing down the saliva that was pooling in his mouth at the thought. "Fuck me hard, Cloud. Fuck me like I'm your little bitch."

Cloud stared at him, sky blue eyes going wide for a moment, and then started giggling.

"What," Zack said, pouting.

Cloud only laughed harder. "I'm sorry," he said through his laughter. "I just find it a little hard to take your dirty talking seriously."

Zack rolled his eyes. "But you'll still do me, right?" he asked, nudging Cloud meaningfully with his knee.

Cloud nodded, his laughter subsiding into a smirk. "How do you want it?" he asked, his voice dropping to a husky octave.

Zack pressed on Cloud's shoulder until he scooched towards the end of the bed, and then assumed a position on his hands and knees. "Doggy style, duh," he said with a grin, glancing over his shoulder and wiggling his rear end.

"Mother of Fenrir," Cloud muttered, before grabbing Zack's hips, pulling out the vibrator, and pushing himself inside with one hard thrust. He groaned lowly, holding Zack in a bruising grip as he fought against the overwhelming pleasure.

It was Zack's ragged gasp that drew both Angeal's and Sephiroth's attention away from the ravaged redhead beneath them. They looked over to see Zack's fingers twined tightly in the sheets, back arched and ass pushing out as he attempted to impale himself on Cloud's cock. Cloud leaned over him, resting his forehead between Zack's shoulder blades and muttering something softly. Zack answered him back, turning his head to the side, and the two shared a sweet kiss as Cloud began to move behind him.

"Sweet Shiva," Sephiroth said, entranced by the sight. "This is _happening_."

"I can't believe this _hasn't_ happened until now," answered Angeal, just as distracted. "It's fucking beautiful."

"How about you two make something happen for me before I send us all to the emergency department?" Genesis roared. He could feel the handcuffs biting painfully into his wrists as he futilely yanked at them, but it was a welcome distraction from the simultaneous stimulation of a thick cock filling his ass and the tight heat surrounding his dick.

Angeal glanced down at his childhood friend's enraged face from over Sephiroth's shoulder. "Now, now, Genesis, don't be a sore loser," he chided, pulling out and slamming back in.

"The petty bitch routine is so unattractive," Sephiroth added, sensuously rolling himself up and down Genesis' erection.

Genesis bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. It was really all too much.

"Guys," he moaned, allowing desperation to saturate his voice. "I can't—I can't—"

Sephiroth silenced him by leaning forward and sucking Genesis' bottom lip into his mouth. "Just a little bit longer," he said, gasping out each breath. Angeal had just replaced Sephiroth's slim fingered hand on his cock with his own roughly calloused one, and the difference sent Sephiroth's lust skyrocketing. "Mmm, Genesis, your cock feels so good," he groaned, hooded eyes staring straight at Genesis.

"Seph," Genesis choked out, unable to catch his breath long enough to say anything else. Sephiroth needed to stop that. He was starting to see black spots, and he was pretty sure he had just dry orgasmed.

But Sephiroth was having the time of his life. "Angeal," he said, throwing his head backwards to rest against Angeal's shoulder. "Tell me you're close. Tell me you're about to fill this filthy little drama queen with your come."

Angeal's only response was to quicken his pace and sink his teeth into the juncture of Sephiroth's shoulder and neck with a primal growl. Sephiroth cussed quietly as his hips snapped downwards even faster, an all-too-familiar pull of ecstasy gathering behind his navel at the sharp and sudden pain.

"Oh, fuck, Genesis, you're gonna make me come," Sephiroth panted out, catering specifically to Genesis' fetish for receiving compliments. "Gen, I love the way you feel inside me, you're..._Angeal._"

Sephiroth's mind stuttered to a halt as Angeal roughly dragged his fingernails across Sephiroth's chest, leaving a track of welts in his wake and reducing Sephiroth to a quivering mass of concupiscence. With a few shuddering gasps, Sephiroth came in Angeal's hand, his semen covering Genesis' face and neck. Angeal wasn't long after, forcing Sephiroth prostrate over Genesis' body as he shoved his cock inside Genesis as hard as he could. Genesis flat out screamed as he felt layer after layer of Angeal's come coating his insides in what felt to him like a never-ending orgasm.

"Please," he begged, tears rolling from the corners of his eyes, "please, _goddess_, please take it off." His arms strained uselessly underneath him, but Genesis couldn't suppress the instinct to fight against his bonds.

Angeal groaned deeply as he pulled out and dragged Sephiroth with him. "One sec, Gen," he said, lethargically crawling up his friend's body to release him. He snatched the keys from the bedside table and flipped Genesis on his side to undo the handcuffs, while Sephiroth removed the infernal device from his cock.

The moment his arms were free, Genesis lunged for Sephiroth like a starving cheetah who'd just spotted a lame gazelle, pinning him to the bed beside Zack and Cloud. The sudden violent movement startled the pair, but not enough for them to halt their own actions. Genesis paid them no mind, but they watched avidly as Genesis plunged his cock into Sephiroth's ass without a single word of warning. Sephiroth gave off an involuntary yelp of protest, but Genesis was far beyond forgiveness. He pulled back his arm and delivered a sharp slap directly across Sephiroth's right cheek.

"Shut the fuck up," he snarled, wrapping his arm around Sephiroth's left leg and holding it so that Seph's calf rested on his shoulder. The hit had Sephiroth reeling with desire, even though he'd already just come. He clutched at the sheets and arched his back, discreetly widening his legs to better accommodate Genesis' rage. Genesis needed to come _badly,_ but he was so tightly coiled he just couldn't. Sephiroth's body trembled all over as Genesis hit his prostate dead on every time, driving the man to inexpressible heights of pleasure.

"Look at him," Cloud growled in Zack's ear as he pounded away at him only marginally more gently than Genesis. Zack's face was pressed to the side against the mattress, flushed and sweaty. The sight of Sephiroth's face just next to his, contorted in so much pleasure he appeared to be in pain, reawakened Zack's erection with a jolt.

"He's so fucking beautiful when he comes undone, isn't he," Cloud said, his breath warming the shell of Zack's ear. "Fucking gorgeous."

Zack couldn't have agreed more. Sephiroth's piercing eyes were little more than slits in his face as he fought hard not to shut his eyes tight against Genesis' onslaught. It was Zack's own pleasured face, along with the high-pitched whine he was emitting, that strengthened Sephiroth's resolve to continue watching. He reached out a shaky hand and wiggled his body closer, tilting his face towards Zack's. Zack extended his arm and curled his hand around Sephiroth's neck, levering himself close enough to administer a sloppy but ardent open-mouthed kiss.

They were broken apart almost instantly by Genesis, who yanked Sephiroth back by his hair. "Mine," he snarled, before shoving his tongue inside Sephiroth's mouth with bruising intensity.

The instinctive adversity Cloud had to Genesis' general existence flared up in that moment, and he pulled Genesis back by the shoulder. "Not yours, mine," he corrected, pulling Genesis in for a kiss with a firm hand on his jaw. Neither of them broke pace as their tongues fought, each one trying to gain the dominant hand.

Genesis broke away first with an impassioned moan. "Cloud," he said, his eyes slightly unfocused. He closed them and licked his lips, saying, "Fuck. I need to come."

Angeal had been watching the proceedings with vested interest, idly stroking his cock back to hardness, but Genesis' frustrated words sent a torrent of heat straight to his groin. "Allow me to assist you," he murmured, aligning himself with Genesis' still come-slick asshole and slowly pushing inside. Genesis gasped sharply, the pleasure of fucking and being fucked increased tenfold by the fact that his cock was now unrestrained. His thrusting slowed as he gingerly pushed onto Angeal's erection, savouring the feel of his oldest friend filling him entirely. The sticky, wet sound they made had him shivering as he remembered the load of come Angeal had already shot inside of him.

"Angeal...again," Genesis groaned. "I want your come inside of me again, sweet Gaia, make me come, Ang, _please_."

Something about Genesis' plea struck each of them at the core of their desire. Sephiroth stretched out the leg that wasn't resting on Genesis' shoulder, hooked it around Angeal's waist, and pulled him in closer, forcing Genesis to press even harder into himself. Cloud flipped Zack over and kissed him roughly, his fingers holding onto Zack's hips in a grip that was sure to leave bruises. Zack only hooked his ankles behind Cloud's back, matching the blond for every thrust.

"Look at Genesis, Zack," Cloud growled fiercely. "He's such a dirty little slut, getting fucked by Angeal while he's fucking Seph. He fucking loves it, too, what a whore."

Genesis arched his back and rolled his body, letting loose a drawn out moan. Cloud's words were affecting him more than he cared to admit, but he'd worry about saving face later. "More," he gasped. "I want more."

Beneath him, Sephiroth groaned. Genesis hate-fucking him was one thing. Genesis passionately making love to him was another entirely. The way Genesis was biting his lip in concentration as he sought to maintain the perfect rhythm caught between himself and Angeal was absolutely exquisite, and Sephiroth found his hand speeding up on his cock. "_Fuck_, Genesis," he moaned. "So—so _good_."

Cloud gave a shuddering sigh. "Goddammit," he muttered. The noises Sephiroth was making were driving him over the edge. "Zack—Zack—"

"Come for me, baby," Zack encouraged breathlessly. He was nearly there himself.

The endearment did it for Cloud. With one last harsh thrust, he leaned over Zack and kissed him hard, moaning out his orgasm into his best friend's mouth. He was vaguely aware of Zack saying something unintelligible, and then he felt the warm fluid shooting up between their pressed bodies.

Sephiroth watched the whole thing, and, in his opinion, had never seen anything hotter. With a whispered curse, he clutched at Genesis' arm, the only warning Sephiroth gave before he came, his semen spilling all over his hand, his vision filled with stars.

He heard, but didn't see Angeal's growl of completion soon after, and imagined that the man must been extraordinarily rough with his orgasm from the way Genesis collapsed onto him with a shriek. But it must have been good, because Sephiroth felt Genesis' cock pulsing in orgasm inside him almost immediately.

Genesis's orgasm hit him so strongly he was literally breathless by the force of it. He lay across Sephiroth's torso, eye clenched shut, fingers digging into the man's flesh as he fought to anchor himself to _something_. He could still feel Angeal's cock spurting inside himself, and it drove him absolutely wild.

After what seemed like an eternity, Angeal pulled out of Genesis, the movement generating an obscene noise that had him groaning. He pulled Genesis with him, nuzzling his face into Genesis' hair as he positioned him comfortably beside Sephiroth, and then got up to find some towels. Sephiroth, who was busy licking his hand clean, finally made eye contact with Cloud, who'd been staring intently. With a slight smirk, Sephiroth crawled over Zack, pushing the brunet towards the redhead who impatiently waved him over, and took his place as big spoon behind his favourite blond, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Angeal returned not too long later to find the quartet in various stages of cuddling, and opted to simply throw wet washcloths on whatever naked skin he spotted before snuggling into the bed beside Genesis. It was a few minutes of fussing and squirming as they cleaned, jibed, and laughed until all of the washcloths had been thrown off the edge of the bed in a testament to their sheer exhaustion.

"So," Zack said once everyone had gotten comfortably situated. He was in the middle of their cramped little love burrito, with Cloud and Genesis on either side, and Sephiroth and Angeal outside of them. Cloud's arm was thrown over his waist while Genesis had tangled their legs together, and was absently rubbing back and forth with his foot.

"What...exactly does this make us now?" he asked. "Are we, like...group dating?"

Genesis snorted. "I think we're a little bit past that, puppy," he said.

Zack blushed a little, but was undeterred. "So...boyfriends, then?"

The room fell silent as they each weighed the idea in their minds. Sephiroth was the first to speak.

"Logically, it's the only solution to this predicament," he said, fighting back a yawn.

"Predicament?" Angeal asked.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "You're dating Gen, Gen is dating me, I'm dating Cloud, Cloud wants to fuck Zack, Zack wants to fuck you," he said. "Notwithstanding that everyone here has expressed sexual attraction to every other individual here aside from himself, I believe I would be correct in saying that we all hold each other in the highest measure of affection and would loathe do something that would intentionally upset the other. It's the simplest way to make everyone happy."

Everyone blinked. "That's a surprisingly tenderhearted conclusion you've come to, Sephiroth," Genesis said.

Sephiroth scowled. "It's not compassion, it's simple rationale, something you know nothing about, Rhapsodos," he sniped. "It's also entirely self-serving, as I, for one, would like to have my cake and eat it, too."

"And you _would_ eat the whole fucking cake, fatass," Cloud commented.

Sephiroth bit Cloud's ear. "You know I love it when you talk dirty to me, babe," he said.

"Leviathan, Seph, already going for round three?" Angeal said with a laugh.

"He started it," Sephiroth pointed out.

Zack couldn't help but smile as the four of them engaged in mild bickering around him, content to snuggle up to his new..._boyfriends_.

"So this is happening," he said quietly.

Somehow, they all heard him through their conversation. "Of course it is, puppy," Angeal said warmly.

"You can't possibly believe this was a one time thing," Genesis said, nuzzling Zack's face with his nose.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Cloud said with a shrug and a grin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sephiroth said, sincerity shining in his eyes as he leaned over Cloud and licked Zack's face.

Zack beamed. "Sweet deal," he said.


End file.
